


Delay

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass





	Delay

Cuddy checked her voicemail for the tenth time and sighed. Three hours in the airport. Odds of getting home were not looking good.

The man across from her -- wearing a tweed sportcoat most guys couldn't have pulled off -- offered a weary smile. "Long day." Ah, he was English.

"Too long."

"What brought you to Cleveland?"

"Conference. Hospital administration. You?"

He colored slightly. "A former -- student of mine lives here."

Maybe it was the accent, but she was charmed. His blush reminded her of Wilson. "Good visit?"

"Quite." This smile transformed him.

"Lucky student," Cuddy said, on impulse, and smiled back.


End file.
